Hadiah Spesial Untuk Tousan
by G-Straws
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, dengan alasan sebagai kado ulang tahun ayahnya yang ingin memiliki seorang Uzumaki kecil dari dirinya. Ia dengan sangat teramat senang hati mengabulkannya bersama dengan istrinya/First Fic Collab/ Lemon, PWP, DLDR, RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hadiah Spesial Untuk Tousan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By G-Straw**

**Rate M**

**Genre © Drama, Romance**

**Main Pairing © Naruto X Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Uzumaki Naruto, dengan alasan sebagai kado ulang tahun ayahnya yang ingin memiliki seorang Uzumaki kecil dari dirinya. Ia dengan sangat teramat senang hati mengabulkannya bersama dengan istrinya.

.

.

.

**Warning**

**Typo(s), PWP, Lemon, DLDR, Type AU, Oneshoot, RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang berdiri di depannya. Lelaki tampan itu baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan wajah kusut dan pakaian berantakan, dan hal yang paling membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah, pria itu langsung mengangkat dirinya yang tadinya tengah duduk bersantai di kursi ruang makan, menjadi di atas meja, tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun padanya. Haruno Sakura, ia menatap suaminya dengan tatapan aneh, seakan memberi pertanyaan pada pemuda itu.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Setelah beberapa saat gadis itu akhirnya membuka suaranya. Kedua tangannya terangkat, membelai pelan rahang kokoh pemuda yang menjadi suaminya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Naruto memejamkan mata, pemuda itu nampak menikmati belaian dari tangan halus milik Sakura. Naruto membuka sepasang kelopak matanya perlahan, seakan tak rela melepaskan kenikmatan belaian pada kedua sisi rahangnya.

Sepasang bola mata _blue spire_ itu menatap sayu kearah pemilik sepasang mata hijau _emelard_ milik istrinya. "Sakuraa-chan." Gumamnya lirih, tampak seperti menahan sesuatu.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas, tangan kecilnya menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dengan sayang. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada suaminya, hari ini. Terlihat dari perilaku aneh Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi manja—meski sehari-hari Naruto selalu bermanja-manja dengannya, namun tidak seperti saat ini. Ada sebersit kilatan emosi keraguan yang tampak di kedua bola mata suaminya.

"Anata? Apa yang terjadi? Kau tak seperti biasanya." Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sepasang tangan kecilnya masih setia, membelai lembut kedua sisi rahang kokoh pria di hadapannya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, ia ingin sekali mengatakannya. Tapi, apa Sakura akan mau menuruti permintaannya. Ia bingung dengan situasi yang sedang di hadapinya. "Tousan." Ia pun memutuskan bersuara meski terdengar sangat pelan.

**DEG**

Sakura menatap semakin cemas kearah Naruto. Ia benar-benar takut dengan satu kata yang tadi di ucapkan kekasihnya. Ada apa dengan mertuanya itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk? Atau penyakit jantung ayah mertuanya itu kambuh?

Dengan pandangan tajam, Sakura menatap Naruto seolah berkata _'Cepat-katakan-apa-yang-terjadi-pada-tousan'_

"…"

"T-tousan ulang tahun." Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Takut-takut jika ia mendapat jitakan kasar dari istrinya.

**CTAK**

Seperempat siku muncul di sisi kanan kepala Sakura ketika mendengar ucapan suaminya yang tak sesuai dengan perilakunya. _Well,_ bukankah seharusnya Naruto akan berlari kearahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan memintanya untuk membantu menyiapkan pesta untuk ayahnya. Tapi mengapa malah sebaliknya. Sakura merasa dirinya seakan dongkol ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau! Kau pikir ini lucu hah?!" Sakura menggeram penuh amarah. Ia hampir saja kehilangan detak jantungnya karena tingkah laku Naruto dan beberapa saat setelahnya ia merasakan ia adalah seorang wanita paling dongkol.

"Eeeehh? Go-gomen—Sakura-chan. Masalahnya, aku belum menyiapkan kado untuk tousan. Apa yang harus kulakukan Sakura-chaaann~" Ucap Naruto sedikit merajuk. Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura. Kepala miliknya ia letakkan di bahu wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Naruto bisa merasakan aroma _Cherry_ menguar dari tubuh istrinya—bau khas milik istrinya adalah candu baginya.

Sakura nampak terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar ucapan manja suaminya. Jujur semarah apapun ia pada suaminya, ia tak akan pernah tahan dengan tingkah manja Naruto yang menurutnya bisa menurunkan emosinya dan berubah menjadi ekspresi bahagia. "Hum? Apa yang tousanmu mau?"

"Tousan selalu menginginkan Uzumaki kecil diantara kita."

Sakura tau ia tidaklah memiliki masalah dengan pendengarannya. Dengan **sangat teramat jelas** ia mendengar bahwa secara tak langsung ia harus melakukan hubungan itu dengan suaminya. Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya merona merah ketika menyadari ia akan melakukannya dengan Naruto, sebentar lagi.

Memang ini bukanlah yang pertama, tapi tentu saja ia masih merasa malu. Walaupun Naruto sering kali melihatnya tanpa busana, bahkan hampir setiap hari suaminya melihatnya tanpa busana saat berganti pakaian—meski keduanya tak melakukan hubungan intim saat itu juga.

"Uhm." Dengan wajah memerah Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Dibelakangnya, Naruto nampak menampilkan seringaiannya. Rupanya ada udang di balik batu, eh? 

"Sungguh?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai yang masih tetap menghiasi wajah kulit _tan_nya itu. Kedua tangannya telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membalikkan tubuh Sakura.

"Sungguh." Ucap Sakura dengan nada yakin, walau terbesit rasa malu di hatinya, ia mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ini sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melayani suaminya secara biologis.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura dengan tak sabaran ia langsung membalikkan tubuh istrinya dan mencium Sakura dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang sudah sering mereka lakukan. Sakura tak hanya diam, ia segera membuka mulutnya—memberi akses lebih bagi suaminya untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Naruto yang telah mendapat izin dari sang istri, tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Sakura, dan bermain dengan organ tak bertulang milik istrinya—saling bertukar saliva dan saling mengulum satu sama lain.

Keduanya seakan hanyut dalam permainan lidah mereka. Namun, dengan gerakan pelan Sakura mendorong dada Naruto—seakan mengerti dengan kebutuhan mereka, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang tak beraturan, begitu pula dengan istrinya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto!"

Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan istrinya, ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya—ia kemudian melepaskan dasi yang tergantung berantakan di lehernya, dan ia membuka kemejanya, hingga menampilkan dada bidang miliknya serta otot perutnya dengan kulit _tan_, menambah kesan _sexy_ pada dirinya. Rambutnya yang berantakan menambah kesan menggoda pada dirinya.

Naruto menatap istrinya dengan tatapan sayu seraya melepas ikat pinggangnya dan di susul dengan celana berbahan kain miliknya. Seringai _sexy_ terukir di wajahnya tatkala ia melihat ekspresi istrinya yang tampak pasrah.

"Tousan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin kado yang spesial." Ucap Naruto masih dengan seringai miliknya, sepasang mata _blue spire_ miliknya menatap lapar kearah istrinya. "Maka dari itu, kita harus melakukannya dengan **sangat baik**."

Sakura tidak bodoh untuk mengerti arti kata-kata suaminya. Ia tau apa yang dimaksud suaminya adalah, mereka harus melakukannya lebih dari satu ronde, dua ronde atau bahkan bisa lebih dari lima ronde dengan berbagai posisi.

Dengan gerakan cepat namun lembut, Naruto membuka kaos yang melekat pada tubuh istrinya. Ketika kaos itu berhasil lolos dari tubuh istrinya, kini hanya tinggal satu kain yang yang menutupi bagian atas tubuh istrinya—bra berenda berwarna _soft pink_, sewarna dengan rambut Sakura.

Naruto mendudukkan pantat _sexy _ istrinya di kursi, Naruto kembali melanjutkan aksinya untuk melepaskan celana rumahan milik wanita di depannya dan di susul dengan celana dalam Sakura—lalu membuangnya asal.

"Akh! Narutoohhh.." pekikan kecil Sakura saat merasakan kejantanan milik suaminya menggesek pelan permukaan lorongnya, membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik.

Naruto mencium bibir Sakura lagi—ia tak akan pernah bosan dengan bibir manis milik istrinya yang selalu membuat candu layaknya narkotika, baginya. Sepasang tangan kekar itu beralih pada pengait bra, ia lalu melepaskannya. Kini bagian atas dan bawah tubuh Sakura telah polos.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama kedua tangannya menangkup dua gundukan padat milik Sakura. Naruto lalu melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir istrinya, ia kembali menyeringai senang ketika menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan dada padat istrinya. "Naik _cup_ eh? C?" Ia semakin memperlebar seringaiannya ketika melihat wajah istrinya yang menggoda, dengan bibir merah bengkak yang terus mendesahkan namanya.

"Aaaahh~ Narutoohh…pelan-pelan—akh!" Sakura sedikit menjerit kecil saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya hingga terjatuh di karpet. Naruto lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Ia menghisap dan menggigit kecil permukaan leher jenjang milik istrinya.

"Akh!" Pekik Sakura, ketika merasakan gigitan kecil mendarat di lehernya. Setelah itu ia merasakan sensasi dingin pada lehernya. Sensasi itu tak bertahan lama karena Naruto telah meninggalkan leher jenjang miliknya dan beralih pada kedua buah payudaranya. Sakura bisa melihat suaminya yang menatap lapar kearah dua dada miliknya yang semakin besar.

"Aahhhh~ Naruuuhh…pelahhnnn—Hhh." Detik berikutnya, Sakura mendesah dengan keras saat salah satu dadanya telah berpindah ke dalam mulut Naruto. Sebelah payudaranya yang menganggur tak di biarkan begitu saja oleh Naruto, pria berusia 27 tahun itu meremas dengan kuat sebelah payudara istrinya—membuat Sakura mendesah bercampur dengan erangan kesakitan.

"Enggghhh~ Naruuhhhh…Akh! Pelan-pelan." Desah Sakura mengalun rendah, kedua tangan gadis itu membelai helaian kuning milik suaminya yang kini tengah menikmati payudaranya. Sakura bisa merasakan payudaranya seperti di hisap kuat oleh suaminya—Namun, hisapan itu berhenti ketika Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya dari dadanya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian mulut Naruto beralih pada puncak payudaranya yang sudah menengang. Suaminya itu kembali melahap payudaranya namun bagian putingnya saja—menghisapnya dengan keras dan menggigitinya sedikit keras. Sebelah tangan Naruto masih setia meremas payudaranya, hingga menampakkan ruam-ruam merah.

"Aaaahhhh…Naruuuhh~ Ja-janghaaann meenggg—ahh..godakuuu~"

Desahan Sakura kembali mengalun ketika merasakan tangan suaminya membelai daerah bagian bawahnya tanpa berniat memasukkan jarinya.

Naruto menyeringai senang ketika melihat ekspresi istrinya yang begitu menggoda. Ugh, ia merasa adiknya sudah semakin menegang—puas menjahili Sakura, tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi ia melebarkan paha istrinya. Ia lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang kearah lubang hangat Sakura. Ia rasa ia tak perlu memakai pemanasan pada bagian ini, Sakura sudah sangat basah saja cukup memudahkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam.

"Akh!" Sakura memekik keras saat merasakan batang kejantanan milik Naruto perlahan masuk ke dalam lorong sempit miliknya—sakit. Sakura semakin mengerang kesakitan tatkala Naruto semakin mendorong batangnya—lebih dalam hingga kejantanan milik pria itu telah tenggelam dalam lorong hangatnya.

"Ssshh…" Naruto mendesis nikmat ketika batangnya telah masuk secara keseluruhan. Tak menunggu waktu lebih lama, ia segera menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan maju mundur, awalnya ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan irama yang pelan. Namun, gerakannya semakin lama semakin tidak beraturan dan semakin cepat, akibatnya tubuh Sakura ikut terguncang—mengikuti permainan suaminya itu.

"Ahh! Ahh..ahhh..ahhh." Sakura mendesah pelan ketika merasakan ia hampir mencapai puncaknya. Namun hal itu terputus sudah, dikarenakan suaminya memberhentikan permainannya tiba-tiba.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sakura dengan cepat, hingga posisi Sakura saat ini tengah menungging dengan pantat yang lebih tinggi di bandingkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi, Naruto memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lorong hangat milik gadis itu.

"Umhhh…Akh! Ahhh…Narutooohh~" Sakura kembali mendesah ketika suami tercintanya itu kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan keras. Kedua payudara miliknya bergoyang indah akibat guncangan dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto tak membiarkan hal itu, pria itu menggapai payudara Sakura yang menggantung—diremasnya dengan keras dada istrinya, hingga ia bisa mendengar lenguhan kesakitan dari bibir Sakura.

"Nnggghhh…a-aku—aku…Aaahhh." Desah Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi, wanita itu telah mencapai klimaks miliknya, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Namun, ia tak bisa berhenti mendesah karena suaminya masih terus memompa liangnya. Ia sangat yakin jika suaminya itu akan puas 4 sampai 5 ronde.

Sepuluh menit setelah Sakura mencapai klimaks. Naruto bisa merasakan dirinya juga akan menyusul istrinya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya,

"Ssshhhh." Naruto mendesah pelan ketika mencapai puncaknya, ia lalu melepaskan kejantanan miliknya dari liang istrinya. Di tatapnya wajah sang istri yang sudah terlelap tidur.

Ia pun menghela nafas sejenak. Jujur, hanya dengan satu ronde saja belum membuatnya puas—ia butuh empat sampai lima ronde. Namun, melihat wajah damai istrinya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Naruto bangkit seraya mengangkat tubuh Sakura dalam gendongannya, ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan Sakura, ia tak ingin Sakura sakit hanya karena terkena udara dingin di luar, setidaknya tidak dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N**

Yap semua, salam dari kami G-Straw. Ini adalah fic collab kami yang pertama, fic ini di landasi ole hide dari **G-Life**. **Aozora Straw** hanya mendapat bagian mengedit untuk fic pertama kami. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai semenjak tadi malam. Tapi sebuah insiden terjadi, yang mengharuskan untuk mengedit ulang. Gomen, kalau fic ini kurang baik, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Arigatou

.

.

**Aozora Straw Gheralda Citra Prameswari**

**G-Life Haruno Agatha**


End file.
